Singin' Life's Song
by Singah
Summary: ACK! I FINALLY updated! It's the sequel to Singin' a Different Tune. Same characters, 6 years later. New characters too. Just click the link. You know you want to.
1. Author's Note

1 Singin' Life's Song  
  
Disclaimer: Hello… do I really need to spell this out for you? I don't own the newsies. If I did, I wouldn't have time to write this story. I'd be busy… doing… other… things… Gutterminds, have fun with that one. But if Disney ever wanted to give them to me…  
  
Summary: The sequel to "Singin' a Different Tune." If ya wanna know what happens, read that one first. This is mostly Maire and Caleb's story (AKA the Gidget and the Midget).  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now cause I have abso-bally-lutely no idea what or where I'm going with this. Extremely open to suggestions and characters… If ya wanna be in it, lemme know in a review.  
  
Author's Note: I'm putting this first before I post the first chapter… If you think you wanna be in it, lemme know and tell me who/type of who ya want and any morals you have that I have to consider. And reviews are ALWAYS welcome… they quiet the voices in my head. Or they start them up again. Just review the story. Or else I'll come after you with a SPOON!!! 


	2. The Stars Are Singing

Author's Note: It isn't too late to be in this if you want… please email or review and tell me! If there are any guys out there, I need you! Also- because I hate war and I'm lazy, in this story I'm pretending that World War I never happened. This is the newsieverse. In real life they didn't even win, so deal, aight? And Patch's mother is based on Dru from Buffy: tVS.  
  
Chapter One  
  
14-year-old Maire "Queen" Conlon looked down on the Brooklyn harbor from her throne of crates. The year was 1915, and she had been the leader of Brooklyn for two years. The Queen of Brooklyn, as she was known, surveyed her realm, gazing down on the swimming newsies with the eyes of a hawk. She looked like her mother, Singah Conlon, but had her father's eyes- piercingly ice-blue. Tall, she had shoulder length brown hair with red highlights, and she always carried her father's, Kieran "Spot" Conlon, cane.  
  
Queen sighed. She loved being a newsie and the leader of Brooklyn, but it was stifling. Always having to be as tough as Spot had been, and keep hold of her newsies; she sometimes just wanted to be a regular girl, with her friends and suitor, Ryan "Crow" O'Connor, Half-Pint's brother. But she wasn't, and she was resigned to the fact. She sighed, thinking of her perfect boyfriend.  
  
Just then, a girl ran up. "Queen! Hey Queen!" It was Hades, Maire's second in command and best friend. With deep brown hair and big blue eyes, she looked as mischievous as she was. At her side was a tall boy with thick, straight black hair falling into his eyes. Maire leapt down from her perch and pulled him in for a kiss.  
  
Hades groaned and Maire released the boy. "Yer Majesty," Hades said sarcastically, "If yer quite finished? Crow's got news and he can't tell ya if yer makin' out wid him."  
  
Crow grinned apologetically while Maire pretended to sulk. Slipping her arm around her boyfriend's waist, she asked, "So? What's the news?"  
  
"Well, we'se been hearin' tings from other boroughs. Seems like Harlem's got a new leader. A girl."  
  
"So? I'm a girl! You think dere's sometin' wrong wid dat?"  
  
"It ain't just dat!" Hades interrupted. "It's Patch!"  
  
"And she's lookin' at Brooklyn."  
  
  
  
***  
  
Patch was in a foul mood. She was tearing across the floor of the Harlem LH, yelling and screaming at her newsies for no apparent reason. Patch was the kind of girl most mothers wouldn't want to have their sons bring home- dirty and immodest, with blonde hair and ample, visible cleavage, she was what would one day be called a "vamp;" the kind of girl who lured young men to ruin and despair. Just as she was going to hit something or someone, Patch heard a sibilant voice from the shadows. "Sssamantha… precioussssss… come here my darling, my precioussss." Instantly, Patch was at the voice's side, still and waiting for more words.  
  
"Yes, Mama, what is it?"  
  
"Sssamantha, you must be calm… The ssstarss, they sing, they tell me to wait… the time will be right ssssoon, my preciousss…"  
  
"Yes, Mama. I'll wait. But how long? I wanna take over dat bitch's territory now. She beat me, Mama! I wanna beat her back!"  
  
"I know, my precioussss, I know. But the starssss, they sssay we must wait."  
  
"Fine. But tell da stars ta hurry up!"  
  
  
  
A/N: If you can tell me what book/story was riding my brainwaves when I was writing this gets a Jolly Rancher. And Lashes, I know it's short. Deal! 


	3. Character List

Author's Note: This still isn't a chapter. That should be up tomorrow. I'm merely going over characters you will definitely be seeing in this story that were in the last story. Rae's idea, and I think it's a good one. Don't you?  
  
And widdout further ado, the characters! (Not in order of importance in this story, just in order of whatever names I think of)  
  
Original story newsies:  
  
Elizabeth "Singah" Conlon: former newsie, now cook/ LH owner. Married to Kieran "Spot" Conlon (see below). No maiden name. Mother of Maire "Queen" Conlon and Caleb "Prince" Conlon (see below). Age 29  
  
Kieran "Spot" Conlon: former newsie and leader of Brooklyn, now owner/manager of LH. Married to Elizabeth "Singah" Conlon. Father of Maire Conlon and Caleb Conlon. Age 30  
  
Maire "Queen" Conlon: Brooklyn newsie and current leader of Brooklyn. Known as the Gidget to Rae Phillips (see below) or Queen, short for Queen of Brooklyn. Daughter of Singah and Kieran Conlon, sister to Caleb Conlon. Dating Ryan "Crow" O'Connor (see below). Age 14  
  
Caleb "Prince" Conlon: Brooklyn newsie. Brother of Maire Conlon, son of Singah and Kieran Conlon. Known as the Midget to Rae Phillips and Prince to everyone else. Age 6  
  
Rae Phillips: former newsie, now manager of Brooklyn DO. Married to Jason "Snitch" Phillips. Maiden name Kelly, no relation to Jack Kelly. Mother of Jason, Jr. "JP" Phillips and Kelly Phillips (see below). Age 28  
  
Fiona "Half-Pint" Higgins: former newsie, now housewife. Married to Gregorio "Racetrack" Higgins (see below). Maiden name O'Connor. Mother of Siobhan "Shivvy" Higgins, Leonardo "Lion" Higgins, and Isabella "Flame" Higgins (see below). Sister to Ryan "Crow" O'Connor. Age 28  
  
Ashlynn "Fastdancer" Kelly: Manhattan newsie. Married to Jack Kelly AKA Francis Sullivan (see below). No maiden name. Mother of James "Shot" Kelly (see below). Age 27  
  
Gregorio "Racetrack" Higgins: former newsie, now head bookie at Sheepshead Races. Married to Fiona "Half-Pint" Higgins. Father of Siobhan, Leonardo, and Isabella Higgins. Age 29  
  
Jack Kelly/Francis Sullivan: former newsie, now owner/manager of Manhattan LH. Married to Ashlynn "Fastdancer" Kelly. Father of James "Shot" Kelly. Age 31.  
  
Siobhan "Shivvy" Higgins: no occupation. Daughter of Half-Pint and Racetrack Higgins. Sister of Leonardo and Isabella Higgins. Triplet number one. Age 6  
  
Leonardo "Lion" Higgins: no occupation. Son of Half-Pint and Racetrack Higgins. Brother of Siobhan and Isabella Higgins. Triplet number two. Age 6  
  
Isabella "Flame" Higgins: no occupation. Daughter of Half-Pint and Racetrack Higgins. Sister of Siobhan and Leonardo Higgins. Triplet number three. Age 6  
  
Jason, Jr. "JP" Phillips: no occupation. Son of Rae Phillips and Jason, Sr. "Snitch" Phillips. Brother of Kelly Phillips (see below). Age 6  
  
Kelly Phillips: no occupation. Daughter of Rae Phillips and Jason, Sr. "Snitch" Phillips. Sister of Jason, Jr. Phillips. Age 4  
  
James "Shot" Kelly: no occupation. Son of Ashlynn "Fastdancer" Kelly and Jack Kelly/Francis Sullivan. No siblings. Age 6  
  
***  
  
The new newsies!  
  
Samantha "Patch" Rowlins: Harlem newsie and rival leader of Harlem. Daughter of Witch (Harlem newsie) and Kid Blink (deceased). No siblings. Dating "Gollum" (see below). Age 16  
  
Gabriel "Hades" McKinley: Brooklyn newsie and Brooklyn second in command. No parents. No siblings. Dating Sean "Bandit" Hawkins (see below). Age 15  
  
Ryan "Crow" O'Connor: Brooklyn newsie. Parents deceased in Ireland. Brother of Fiona "Half-Pint" Higgins. Dating Maire "Queen" Conlon. Age 16  
  
Sean "Bandit" Hawkins: Manhattan newsie. No parents. No siblings. Dating Gabriel "Hades" McKinley. Age 17  
  
"Gollum": Harlem newsie and Harlem second in command. No parents. No siblings. Dating Samantha "Patch" Rowlins. Age 18  
  
Lorelei "Tiger" Williams: Staten Island newsie and leader of Staten (leads all girls). No parents. No siblings. Dating Angel O'Reilly (see below). Age 17  
  
Angel O'Reilly: Manhattan newsie. Parents in Virginia. Two brothers, three sisters in Virginia with parents. Was sent to live with aunt, ran away to be a newsie. Dating Lorelei "Tiger" Williams. Age 18  
  
"Inky": Manhattan newsie. No parents. No siblings. No boyfriend yet. Age 14  
  
Greta "Lashes" Van Whalen: Queens newsie. Mother deceased, father Dutchy Van Whalen. No boyfriend yet. Age 14  
  
Porter "Spitfire" White: Staten Island newsie. No parents. One brother, newsie in the Bronx. No boyfriend yet. Age 17 


	4. "You guys gotta be embastards"

otChapter Two  
  
"My preciousssss… hushhhhhhh, my precious…. It will be time ssssoon…" The seer absently stroked Patch's head. Her name was, most appropriately, Vision. But it was also inappropriate. For though Vision was a seer, and could hear things no one else could, she was blind. She was known for her visions- prophetic and mystifying, they had at first been shrugged off as the ramblings of a madwoman, but when they began to come true, she was soon respected and feared.  
  
She had been a newsie at one point, as her daughter was now. She had never been a leader, but she had been the best newsie in Harlem; it was almost as though she could read minds and see exactly what people wanted to hear… but no one could read minds… or could they? However, her newsie days ended with the birth of her daughter, when her eyes turned white and she could no longer see. Her visions suddenly came faster and truer. Eventually, she became obsessed with the downfall of Brooklyn, and her daughter was her means. No on knew why she hated Brooklyn so, but she did. Her skin had bleached white after years inside, and with her black hair, black clothes, and white eyes, Vision was an eerie sight.  
  
"Yes, mama… I know soon! But how soon?"  
  
"Ssssoon, my preciousssss… ssssoon." Hades sprang to her feet.  
  
"That's not an answer Mama! When is soon! I need to know! What do the stars say?"  
  
"Ssssoon, my preciousssss… they sssay ssssoon!"  
  
"Mama, tell me when the ssstarsss ssssay more!" She hissed in a cruel imitation of Vision and stormed off, probably to her boyfriend, Gollum… the most feared newsie in Harlem.  
  
As Patch clomped out, Vision sighed under her breath. "Beware, preciousss… the ssstarss hear you… and they do not take kindly to insssultsss…"  
  
***  
  
Back on the pier in Brooklyn, Maire was debating on what to do: talk to her father, or deal with it on her own. And as much as she would love Kieran's help, she couldn't risk her leadership… if word got around that Queen still needed Daddy to hold her hand, she would lose Brooklyn to some one like Patch. She had to deal on her own. But she could still tell Kieran and ask for advice… right?  
  
-Course I can! It ain't like the great Spot Conlon never asked Jack's advice!-  
  
***  
  
Entering the LH, Maire was immediately engulfed in a swarm of six-year- olds… 4… 5… 6… yup, Half-Pint, Racetrack, and Rae were visiting… oh, and here's the 4-year-old, too!  
  
Maire lifted up the tiny girl. "Heya Kelly, howzzit rollin'?"  
  
"S' goo, Maiah." Kelly Phillips, the youngest of the children, replied. "Mama and Ha-Pin and Racetwack is heah too!"  
  
"I guessed, sweetie! Come on, let's go say hi, aight?" With that, the children raced up the stairs to where the grownups were talking.  
  
Setting Kelly down, Maire greeted the adults. Half-Pint gathered her triplets around her, scolding them for being so rowdy. "Siobhan, Leo, Isabella! What have I told you, eh?"  
  
The redheaded children looked down and scuffed their feet. "No running in da Lodgin House."  
  
Singah laughed. "It's all right, Half-Pint! They're better behaved than Caleb and the newsies!" She lifted her son onto her lap. "Isn't that right?" She tickled him, and he laughed.  
  
Maire smiled patronizingly. This was sweet, but there were more important things on her mind than just ill-mannered kids. "Papa, I need to talk to ya. It's kinda important…"  
  
Kieran looked at her. "What is it, Bit?"  
  
"Papa, it's kinda private…" Kieran looked at her knowingly, thinking he understood. He was wrong though, as he thought it was about Crow.  
  
"Aight, den. Come on. We'll talk in our room." The pair left the room where the other adults and children laughed and played.  
  
"So, Bit. What is it?"  
  
"Well, it's about Harlem. Dey got a new leader, and it's Patch. Remember her? Blink's daughter? Well, rumor has it she wants Brooklyn. And she ain't gonna stop at nuttin' to get it."  
  
"Den it's a good ting you didn't say dis in front a your mother and the kids… Do ya know if Patch's mother is still around?"  
  
"I ain't heard, but I bet she is. What should I do, Papa? I know you can't get involved, cause it'll undermine me as leader and make it easier for someone to take over, but I need advice. Go in and take her out? Or should I just see what happens?"  
  
Kieran thought for a moment. She was right, he couldn't get involved. But he could advise. And the best thing to do right then was form alliances.  
  
"Bit, da best thing I can tell you is to get to da other territories before Patch does… form alliances. Hit Manhattan, Queens, Staten Island. You got newsies ovah dere?"  
  
"Yeah, Papa. Porter in Staten, Inky in Manhattan, and Lashes in Staten. I'll send people to talk to them and da leaders." She frowned. "But Papa, what should I do about Patch? She's insane!"  
  
"Let her come to you. You'll be on better ground, and have the upper hand. But fer now, jus' send out some people. Get some solid friends. And go to bed. It's late." 


	5. Why People are Single in the Newsieverse

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it? I only own the newsies I made up… which by now is almost all of them, except the ones who own themselves… So Disney no sue… you'd get some papers and maybe a pair of overalls and around 10 dollars in change.  
  
Summary: The sequel to Singin' A Different Tune. 'Nuff said. Want more? Read the first story.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language, maybe higher later for other reasons but I dunno yet…  
  
Author's Note: Review, for Spot's sake! I love reviews! And if you don't review you're a bad person and I'm kicking you out of my newsieverse!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
In Manhattan, Inky, Bandit, and Angel O'Reilly were huddled in a corner. Inky, a black-haired girl of 15, and Angel and Bandit, both handsome blonde boys, aged 18 and 17 respectively, were discussing the growing issue of Patch. Inky was one of Maire's planted newsies- she spied on Manhattan for Brooklyn, and was their ally and spokesperson. Inky was single, but Angel was seeing Lorelei "Tiger" Williams, the leader of Staten Island, and Bandit, whose real name was Sean Hawkins, was seeing Hades.  
  
"Bandit- has Tiger been told?" Inky was carefully interrogating the boys, but she wasn't getting anywhere. Of course, she didn't know that Bandit was a spy too, but there had to be two… a boy and a girl, in each house. Hades planted some without Maire's knowledge of who, and Maire planted the others without Hades' knowledge of who. It was a safe technique that worked well… both girls then had informants, and they could check the stories against each other's; neither could corrupt the other's spy because they didn't know who they were.  
  
"Course she's been told- all da leaders know. Dey do all know, right?" Bandit looked at Inky and Angel. Inky nodded- Maire had been told, and she knew through a friend in Queens that their leader knew.  
  
Angel interrupted. "Tiger knows…" He blushed. Lorelei "Tiger" Williams was his girlfriend- and if something happened in Manhattan, Tiger knew about it immediately. Inky and Bandit snickered- Angel was so funny- and with his really pale skin, he blushed easily (AN- despite being Angel's namesake, he's Spike in looks and personality- sorry, Buffy moment). His white-blonde hair and ice blue eyes gave him his name- he looked like an angel, and no one knew his real name.  
  
"Big surprise…" Inky snorted. "With all the time ya spend in Staten you'd think you was one a dem… But den you'd be a girl- and you ain't a girl." In the LH, the guys walked around shirtless in the hot summer months- and with that body, Angel was definitely NOT a girl. And Staten Island was an all- girl LH. Angel blushed again- Inky took evil pleasure in making him do so. Maybe that's why she was single. (AN Inky don't kill me… I luv you!)  
  
***  
  
Later that day in Staten Island, Angel was meeting with his girlfriend, Tiger, and her friend and follower, Lashes. Angel was telling Tiger about the conversation in Manhattan, and Tiger informed him of Staten's position for him to tell his leader.  
  
Tiger was worried about the whole Patch situation. She was the leader of the weakest borough- it was all girls, and she didn't really want to get involved. But she owed Maire a favor since Maire had backed her up a year ago… when some boys had tried to take over. And now Maire needed help.  
  
Tiger turned to Lashes. "Lash- go tell Maire dat we'se gonna help her. Den go home. Or go find a boy friend. Or sometin. Jus go tell Maire. Den you got da night off."  
  
"Aight. Lemme guess. Dis has nottin' at all ta do wid da fact dat Angel's heah…" Lashes grinned as her leader and her leader's consort squirmed. Maybe that's why she was single too (AN-Lashes don't kill me… you're only single in the Newsieverse! And not for long, me promise!). She laughed. "I'm gone, I'm gone! Jus behave!" Turning, she looked back at the lovers and laughed again… they were already kissing like there was no tomorrow. –Dere's no way dat dey's gonna behave!-  
  
***  
  
Lashes, though, once away from Staten Island and any spies that might be following her, turned in the opposite direction of Brooklyn… towards Harlem. 


	6. What's In a Name?

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it? I only own the newsies I made up… which by now is almost all of them, except the ones who own themselves… So Disney no sue… you'd get some papers and maybe a pair of overalls and around 10 dollars in change.  
  
Summary: The sequel to Singin' A Different Tune. 'Nuff said. Want more? Read the first story.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language, maybe higher later for other reasons but I dunno yet…  
  
Author's Note: Review, for Spot's sake! I love reviews! And if you don't review you're a bad person and I'm kicking you out of my newsieverse!  
  
Shoutouts:  
  
Everyone who asked: IS Lashes a traitor? I dunno, you'll have to read and find out… AND REVIEW!!!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
A week later in Harlem, the stars were finally right: "Now, my preciousssss… the sssstarsss sssay now."  
  
***  
  
Across the boroughs and on the pier where Maire's throne rested, the Queen of Brooklyn and her loyal friend and courtier, Hades, were deep in conversation. The topic was, of course, Patch, and they were comparing their spies' information.  
  
"I heard dat Lashes- in Staten? She was a double-crosser for Harlem." Hades confided. "I didn't wanna believe it, cause she an Tiger are so close, but ya can't trust nobody these days."  
  
"I din' hear that… I'se gonna talk ta da leaders anyway and I'll tell her… she prolly knows all about it already."  
  
"Aight. I also heard dat Patch is gonna strike soon. Nobody knew when or where, jus dat she was plannin' soon."  
  
"Den I'se gonna tell the others ta be on guard… I hoid that too."  
  
***  
  
Back in Harlem, there was a newbie- something that didn't happen very often. Harlem was a newsie version of the mob- it was a family organization, passed down through the children and friends. Newcomers where rare, and never rose very high. But this one was different. She was already close to Patch, something only Gollum had achieved before. It was almost as if she could read minds… but no one could read minds, could they?  
  
Could they?  
  
***  
  
After her meeting with Patch, Gollum, and the new girl, Lashes was thinking. Lashes didn't trust the new girl… and she couldn't understand why everyone seemed to like her so much. But she wasn't really Harlem, so maybe it was a local thing. Or maybe she wasn't important enough to receive the girl's attention. After all, she was just a spy…  
  
-Wait!- What is this girl's name!- Lashes thought. –Does anyone even know her name?- Lashes grabbed a passing boy's shirt. "What's the newbie's name? The girl…"  
  
The boy stuttered. "Doncha know it? It's… it's… hell, I don' know what it is!" He stopped his friend. "What's that new girl's name?" He thought. "I dunno! Now dat I think about it, I dunno!" Lashes grinned maliciously. The girl was going down, before she had even gotten up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: plot twists are fun… so are cliffhangers… for me, not you… but there will be more of both to come… very, very soon!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Just to Love

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it? I only own the newsies I made up… which by now is almost all of them, except the ones who own themselves… So Disney no sue… you'd get some papers and maybe a pair of overalls and around 10 dollars in change.  
  
Summary: The sequel to Singin' A Different Tune. 'Nuff said. Want more? Read the first story.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language, maybe higher later for other reasons but I dunno yet…  
  
Author's Note: Review, for Spot's sake! I love reviews! And if you don't review you're a bad person and I'm kicking you out of my newsieverse!  
  
No shoutouts cause I just posted the last ch… Man I love it when the voices decide to be nice…  
  
Chapter Five  
  
The next day, the first skirmish between Harlem and the rest of New York occurred. Harlem's newsies, lead by Gollum and the Unknown (A/N I'm borrowing the name from Rae, it's the telepathic newbie), entered Brooklyn. The band of about 10 cornered Hades, Bandit, and Crow, and the followers held the boys while Gollum and Hades faced off. The Unknown watched the boys carefully… She couldn't spend her strength finding him… which one fought harder for freedom, to save his girlfriend? Ah, the blonde- the wench must be his. Then, the one with raven hair and flashing eyes must be the queen's consort. She softly entered his mind with hers… searching for memories of the queen, using him to get to her. She found what she was looking for and planted a trace, a bit of her mind in his, allowing her to control the boy when necessary. She smiled cruelly. The queen's consort was now the queen's assassin. This was better than the history books- this time, she was the one pulling strings.  
  
***  
  
Hades and Gollum circled each other warily, looking for an opening. Both were wielding long, heavy wooden clubs, and both were expert fighters. Gollum, however, had the advantage of several, alright, a LOT of inches and 50 pounds over Hades, and it appeared that he would win. He struck at her with his stick, but feinted at the last possible second, and twisted the stick so it knocked Hades' feet out from under her. Unexpected, true, but she took the advantage he had given her, and using his weight, pulled him to the ground by catching his club with hers, then rolling to her feet. Hades slammed the butt of her staff into his stomach, causing him to groan and lash out. Falling again, Hades managed to land her elbow directly on Gollum's solar plexus. She groaned with him, not from pain, but from irritation. This fight was gonna be one fall after another. She rolled off him, and kicked him hard. Staggering to her feet, she yelled as loud as she could, "OWWWW," even though it hadn't hurt. She could take Gollum, eventually, but she wouldn't be able to beat him, and take on all the others, and get away. So she yelled, hoping someone would come to their aid.  
  
She backed away from Gollum, allowing him to rise, and hoping that someone friendly had heard her. Charging him, she pulled the same move he had started the fight with, knocking him to the ground. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't as good a fighter and didn't manage to take Hades down with him. Yelling again, she began beating Gollum about the chest and legs, always careful not to be tripped. However, Gollum soon got to his feet and, leaving his staff on the ground, wrenched hers from her hands when she tried to knock him back to the ground. Now it was his turn. He grinned. Hades might be good with a club, but he was better in fistfights. This he knew for a fact. Sides, she was tired and breathing heavily, while he was just sore from falling and getting hit with a piece of wood. He swung at her, but missed because she dodged. Gollum's grin widened. He was expecting that. What he wasn't expecting was a sharp poke to his back, and Hades' smirk. He turned around, looking for whatever poked him.  
  
***  
  
Patch was pacing. Weren't they DONE yet? She had sent her little sting out two hours ago! Why hadn't they returned? She curbed her intense desire to hit something, and forced herself to sit down.  
  
-Plan- she thought. –Plan. Maire has to come down. The bitch beat me and Daddy. So I have to beat her.- (A/N Why won't the 'sleeps with the fishes' thing from Godfather get out of my head here?) –She and Gollum should be back soon. Then we can control her little boyfriend and bring her down. The bitch beat me and Daddy. So I have to beat her.-  
  
An innocent observer would have thought, by the peaceful expression on Patch's dirty and cynical face, that she was thinking happy thoughts. However, Patch's troubled mind was churning with plans for torture and pain, always shot through with, -The bitch beat me and Daddy. So I have to beat her.- (A/N I made Patch UP and she scares me…)  
  
Vision looked at her daughter without really seeing her. She knew how lonely and scared the girl was, knew it better than anyone, even that upstart, the nameless telepath. She knew because she had been that way once too. She still was lonely, but no longer scared. She had her stars and her daughter, and that's all she wanted. She wanted her sight back too, but Vision wasn't insane, no matter what everyone thought. She was as sane as anyone, perhaps even more so than her daughter.  
  
Watching Patch with sightless eyes, Vision could feel Blink in her. Patch was so like her vengeful father. That was where the true insanity came from, not Vision. Vision was troubled, but not insane. She had been run out of her hometown in Massachusetts because of her strange, sibilant voice and predictions of the future. Knowing Patch didn't have a Gift like she did, that was troubling, and knowing that Blink had never really loved her, that hurt too. But Vision was at peace. She knew the outcome, and she knew that whatever happened, something of her would always live on.  
  
***  
  
Gollum's breath was taken away. The thing that had poked him was not a thing at all, but a flashing-eyed goddess, a vengeful Fate. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, with black hair that shone with fire, blue eyes like ice, skin like snow, and a body that had to have been carved by a master… His heart and time stopped and for a second, he thought she was an angel. Then time restarted, his heart resumed it's beating, and he noticed that she was carrying a black cane with gold tips and surrounded by a dozen newsies. –Crap- he thought. –I've just fallen in love with the Queen a Brooklyn!-  
  
***  
  
"Get. Away. From. Her." Maire stated, calm as can be. She didn't notice the Unknown sneaking through the assembled newsies, hiding amongst them. She only saw her friends in trouble, threatened by an insane, vengeful teenager (A/N ok, not in PERSON) and her goons. She failed to notice Gollum's reaction to her- his shocked expression, one of recognition, though not just of who she was and what she stood for. He recognized her, recognized her spirit. All she saw was him allowing Hades to leave the "ring" and gesturing to his followers to release their captives. Seeing her unspoken orders carried out, she nodded, put one arm around Crow's waist and her other hand gripping her cane, she turned and left.  
  
She looked back once- and saw for the first time the tall newsie, dressed in black, staring at her hungrily, and realized something.  
  
***  
  
-The queen sees little- observed the Unknown. –But I see much.- She sent a probe to Maire's mind with the last of her strength. The Unknown let out a sharp laugh before collapsing, her energy sapped, and everything faded to black. 


	8. Insanity is in the Eyes of the Beholder

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it? I only own the newsies I made up… which by now is almost all of them, except the ones who own themselves… So Disney no sue… you'd get some papers and maybe a pair of overalls and around 10 dollars in change.  
  
Summary: The sequel to Singin' A Different Tune. 'Nuff said. Want more? Read the first story.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language, maybe higher later for other reasons but I dunno yet…  
  
Author's Note: Review, for Spot's sake! I love reviews! And if you don't review you're a bad person and I'm kicking you out of my newsieverse!  
  
Shoutouts: Rae and Moth: I'm so evil! Hehehe I learned to be twisty from you, Rae…  
  
Warning- mild slash in this chapter… nothing bad, just f/f smoochies…  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Maire was in a foul mood. She had been bothered by her friends, family, and followers, and now was being tormented by her conscience. The Queen was having a royal temper tantrum, kicking boxes, hitting posts, and shooting bottle after bottle with her slingshot.  
  
Finally, her energy and most of her rage spent, she stalked over to her throne and hurled herself onto it (A/N I said the rage was mostly spent, she's still mad), and ran over what had happened in her mind. Hades, Crow, and Bandit had gotten into trouble. Straightforward enough. Hades had to fight. Again, nice and easy, no loopholes there. She had gotten Hades, Crow, and Bandit out of trouble. No issues there. She looked back. Ok, noth… -Looked back? I looked BACK? I never look back! Number one rule of winning fights- you don't look back! So why did I look back?!?-  
  
Her other side answered her question. –You looked back, but that's not the point. What you saw is the point. And what did you see?- -I saw… him… Oh shit.- Her other side seemed almost smug. –Exactly.- (A/N Can't you just see the little cartoon shoulder angel and devil here?)  
  
***  
  
In Harlem, "he" was going through something very similar. Gollum was coming to terms with the fact that he loved (no, I can't love her!) his enemy (no, Patch's enemy). He mentally kicked himself. –Not love! Lust!- he tried to convince himself forcefully. –Lust! You want her, you don't love her!- The convincing wasn't working. He was still firmly in love with the girl he had seen. The Queen of Brooklyn was now the Queen of his heart.  
  
***  
  
Patch and the Unknown were smug. They had placed the ultimate spy in Brooklyn, and they knew Maire's weakness. The queen loved their second in command. That was truly the funniest thing either of them had ever heard. The Unknown was comparing it to a later-day Romeo and Juliet, but she wasn't sure if Gollum returned the feeling. Then again, it would explain his irate manner, and the fact that he had been cool towards Patch- his girlfriend- when they had returned with the news that the trace would be successful.  
  
The Unknown leaned in smoothly and caught Patch's lips in a gentle kiss. Patch responded in kind. In her potent mind, the Unknown smirked. Patch was like clay in her hands; her loneliness and inner fears made her open to the tiniest suggestion, and she only had to speak and her idea would be carried out. The fact that Patch was under her control as a lover helped too… The Unknown wasn't necessarily gay, but any power handle over the so-called leader of Harlem was a good thing.  
  
***  
  
Vision watched the two girls, huddled together on a bunk. She felt things about this new girl, and apparently the only other one who did was Lashes, and Vision trusted the spy about as far as she could throw her- and seeing as Lashes was taller and stronger than Vision, this wasn't a very far distance.  
  
She felt a presence behind her, and was immediately on her guard. She relaxed when she sensed it was Gollum. Gollum… here was an issue the stars didn't explain to her. She had felt him come back different than he left, and she had no idea why. That was why she was glad when he tapped her on the shoulder and asked her if he could talk to her in private.  
  
"What isss it, Gollum?"  
  
"Vision, I kinda gotta ask you sometin'. Ummm, can you see anything different? About me, I mean…" Gollum was the only one besides Patch that didn't think Vision was insane, and he treated her like a mother. He was one of the few that actually believed she could see things with her blind eyes, and he trusted her not to tell Patch.  
  
"Yessss, Gollum, there isss sssomething different about you. You glow, Gollum… there isss sssomeone, a girl sssomeone. And it isssn't my Precioussss… tell me Gollum… who isss she?"  
  
"That's the thing… she's the only one I really shouldn't want… It's Maire, the Queen a Brooklyn."  
  
"That doessss pressssent an isssssue, child… And doessss she know you love her?"  
  
"I love her? I love her!" Gollum was now assured of the fact that it wasn't just lust. But it was Maire… And she didn't love him… Then it hit him that she looked back at him, and she had a rep for never looking back. And she had recognized someone… him? "I think she knows something. But I dunno if she loves me, or if I'se just crazy."  
  
"Asssk the upssssart… she knowssss…"  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Another cliffhanger! Hehehehe I'm having way too much fun with these chapters… and more twistiness to come… hehehehe… 


	9. Relationships in the Workplace

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it? I only own the newsies I made up… which by now is almost all of them, except the ones who own themselves… So Disney no sue… you'd get some papers and maybe a pair of overalls and around 10 dollars in change.  
  
Summary: The sequel to Singin' A Different Tune. 'Nuff said. Want more? Read the first story.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language, maybe higher later for other reasons but I dunno yet…  
  
Author's Note: Review, for Spot's sake! I love reviews! And if you don't review you're a bad person and I'm kicking you out of my newsieverse!  
  
A/N Part 2: Thanks to everyone who reviews! And to those who don't… I'm giving the reviewers candy, and you won't get any!!  
  
PS There is smut in this chappie, so the rating gets upped a bit, maybe PG- 15… and seeing as I've never been kissed if it sucks don't blame me.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Several days later, Maire and her newsies were purchasing their papers from Rae Kelly, who now ran the DO with her husband Snitch. Maire was joking with Rae, and Crow and Snitch were talking over the headlines, when all of a sudden the assembled newsies grew quiet. Rae's eyes got big, and Maire turned to see what was going on. She had, until the instant she turned, been repressing the memory of Gollum's gaze. But then, of course, she turned, and saw someone that brought it all back- namely him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" She spat out at him. Looking behind him to see how many newsies were with him, she saw Lashes… wasn't that Tiger's friend? She poked Crow and nodded toward Lashes. He recognized her instantly- she wasn't hard to mistake, being really pretty… Maire rolled her eyes. "And why are YOU here, with HIM?" Maire asked Lashes. It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
Not giving either of them a chance to answer, she leapt down from the buying platform and stalked towards them. Grabbing Lashes and Gollum by the arms, she pulled them towards the gate. "I don't wanna do this. I dunno why you're with HIM," to Lashes, "or why your insane leader is trying to take over my territory," to Gollum, "but I'm not gonna put up with this." She shoved them out of the gate. "So go and tell Patch that this is over. If she doesn't leave us alone, we'll come in and make her."  
  
Lashes gave in, turning to go, and her newsies followed her. Gollum didn't. Using his height and weight to reverse the grips, his arm on hers. He hissed, "We aren't here for Patch. We're here for you. We need to talk. In private."  
  
***  
  
Maire nodded. Fine. If he wanted to talk, talk she would. But only talk. No touchy-touchy (AN couldn't resist)! She hauled on his elbow and dragged him across the courtyard, up the ramp, and into the DO itself. "Rae, Snitch, kids, can you guys excuse us fer a minute? And Rae, no eavesdropping for Papa!" The family exited- Rae and Snitch were older, but Maire was the leader and held more clout.  
  
Once they were out, and Maire was sure Rae wasn't listening, she turned towards Gollum. "Talk. Now. Why yer here, why Lashes is with you and what the hell you meant when you said you weren't here for Patch, but for me." She sat in Snitch's desk and fingered her jackknife thoughtfully.  
  
Gollum swallowed. "There's a newbie in Harlem. No one knows her name, not even Patch. Vision calls her the upstart and says she knows something. Something about you. And Vision knows, but she isn't telling. But Queen, she's up ta something. She's got some mind control thing or somethin'. An she's gonna use it. Against you, against us. She's usin Patch. The girl wants power, and she's gonna get it. Be careful. She's gonna use someone close to you. I don' know who, but count on it."  
  
"Thanks for the heads up. By the way, how do I know you aren't pulling something to get me off my guard for somethin' completely different that a psychic and her insane pawn, your girlfriend, trying to mind control their way into my territory? But then, that's every thing likely, isn't it? I mean, mind control? And how could she know something about me? And isn't Vision insane?"  
  
"I dunno, Queen, but she does. And Vision isn't insane. Everyone thinks she is, but she's not. She knows stuff before it happens. She knows stuff about people. She knows stuff about me. And…" Gollum broke off.  
  
"And… she knows stuff about… the newbie? Lashes? Hades? Me?" Gollum nodded at the last one. "Oh, so she knows stuff about me too? God, my newsies leak a lot don't they? If Harlem's mother knows about me, then I gotta talk to them." Gollum looked at her funny, like he wanted to say something he shouldn't. "Yeah? What?"  
  
"Maire…"  
  
"Queen. I'm Queen. Only my friends call me Maire, and you are NOT one of my friends. An ally, maybe, if you can prove yerself. But not my friend." –Stop thinking about him like that! Think Crow, Crow, CROW!- "Is that it?" Gollum nodded. "Good. Now go back to Harlem. Go back to your insane girlfriend and her insane mother and her insane friend. Leave me alone, and tell them to leave me alone."  
  
"Fine. But she isn't my girlfriend." And with that, hidden in the office, away from prying eyes, Gollum grabbed Maire's arms and kissed her hard. "I don't have a girlfriend. Yet." She pushed him away, and covered her mouth with her hand. –Ok, touchy-touchy… not bad… HEY! I'm not supposed to like it! He's an enemy! But I did… this is not good.- She ignored her inner conflict and did what reputation required.  
  
"Bastard!" She whipped out her jackknife. "Wanna try that again?" He looked at her with pain in his eyes, and slowly walked towards the door.  
  
When he reached the door, he turned and looked at her. "Maire, I love you." He put his hand on the knob and paused, steeling himself for opening it. He started turning, but felt a small hand on his. He looked down at it, surprised. "Queen…"  
  
"My name is Maire." She looked at him and said, "I know I'm gonna regret this," and kissed him the way he had kissed her, hard and passionately. This time it was his turn to pull back in shock, but he immediately returned it. He gently licked her lips, asking for entry to her mouth. She parted her lips and their tongues began to dance. Maire felt his hands move slowly up her body and under her shirt. She raked her fingers over his back. It was turning into a full-on make-out session when there was a knock at the door of the office. "Maire! Ya done talkin' yet?" It was Crow…  
  
Maire and Gollum sprang apart. Maire replied, "In a minute! Be patient!" She looked at Gollum guiltily. She whispered, "Meet me at the dock, tonight… at 11." He nodded and they straightened their clothes and hair. Opening the door quickly, she hit Crow in the face. With a yelp, he careened backwards and ran into the flagpole near the ramp. The newsies all repressed laughs as Maire apologized. "Sorry, Crow… Ya shouldn't have been so close to the door."  
  
She turned to face her newsies and the visitors from Harlem. "Aight! Patch is goin' too far. Dis is gonna end, and you'se from Harlem is gonna help. Boys and goils, we'se working together. So get along or I'se gonna soak ya. Harlem, get back to yer district, don' wanna arouse suspicion, and my guys get selling. Now. Dat's all." She looked back at Gollum and Crow. "Crow, go get something for that…" His eye was swelling shut. "Gollum, go back to Harlem and make Patch and whatever her name is think everything is normal." Her look said something more- *I can't wait for you…* 


	10. Relationships Kick the Bucket

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it? I only own the newsies I made up… which by now is almost all of them, except the ones who own themselves… So Disney no sue… you'd get some papers and maybe a pair of overalls and around 10 dollars in change.  
  
Summary: The sequel to Singin' A Different Tune. 'Nuff said. Want more? Read the first story.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language, maybe higher later for other reasons but I dunno yet…  
  
Author's Note: Review, for Spot's sake! I love reviews! And if you don't review you're a bad person and I'm kicking you out of my newsieverse!  
  
Author's Note pt 2: Ok, the voices are being extremely annoying. They don't want what's best for them… all they want is what I don't want to let them have, so if this is a bad chapter, then blame the horny voices.  
  
Shoutouts: Everybody: NO! Maire and Crow are no longer an item, look for official breakup news in this chappie… And Crow isn't going to turn into Blink. He is sane, just a little dumb.  
  
Rae: I'm not breaking my promise, in fact, there it is *points down*  
  
Inky: Why's it sick? I'm projecting what SHOULD have happened on Buffy into newsies. Spike=Gollum, Buffy=Maire. Or me. Me. I can treat Spike soooo much better than she could. And I'm rambling, I'll shut up now.  
  
Lashes: How could Crow get hurt? Well, physically yes, because I'm using him for pratfalls, but no, he's not gonna get hurt too bad… *grins mischievously*  
  
Chapter Eight:  
  
Maire decided, after much deliberation, that Crow would be told about Gollum soon… but how was she supposed to do that? She had to talk to someone… Rae would probably be the best. Rae wouldn't tell anyone about her issues, so when she was done selling she ditched Crow and headed back to the DO.  
  
Knocking on the window, Maire caught Snitch's attention. He came to the door and let her in. "Hey Uncle Snitch. Where's Rae?"  
  
"She's upstairs wid da kids…" He paused. "Is anything the matter? And who was that boy here this mornin'?"  
  
"Him? Gollum? He was here about Patch and her stupid vendetta against Brooklyn… and nothin's the matter, I just wanna talk to Rae, ya know, girl stuff…" She trailed off, knowing how uncomfortable guys got when girls started talking about fashion and gossiping. True to his gender, Snitch fidgeted uncomfortably.  
  
"Well, go on up then." Snitch nodded towards the stairs. "Have fun… talk to ya later… and say hi to yer parents for me."  
  
"Aight, I will! Bye Uncle Snitch!" Maire dashed up the rickety stairs and towards the office-playroom the Phillips had converted for their children. "RAAAEEE!"  
  
Rae came out of the room. "Maire! What is it?"  
  
"Oh, can't I just come by to say hi to you and Snitch and the kids?"  
  
"Maire, ya see us every day. So, no, you don't come just to say hi. So what's on yer mind, Kid?  
  
Maire groaned. "Rae, I ain't a kid! And yeah, there is somethin' on my mind. It's Crow."  
  
"Boy issues? Soak him." Rae grinned as Maire scowled. "Ah, come on Gidget, ya shoulda known I'd say that! So, really, what's the matter?"  
  
"Well…" Maire paused. "There's kinda someone else… And I don' wanna hurt Crow… but I just, I just don' feel THAT way about him. I mean, I like him and all, but it's not anythin' special."  
  
"And this other person is special."  
  
"Yeah. Rae, he's just, he makes me feel…" Maire couldn't describe Gollum's effect on her. But Rae understood and nodded.  
  
"So jus' tell him that. That it's not right. But don' tell him ya wanna be just friends. Dat never works."  
  
"Thanks, Rae! Thanks a lot. I'm gonna go talk ta Crow. I… I just… thanks."  
  
Maire went into the playroom to say hello to the kids. As she walked out and headed down the stairs, Rae called to her, "Maire, if it's that guy who was here this morning, be careful… He's not the kinda guy Singah wants you with."  
  
"And? She was dating a psycho before she went with Papa, and Jacky-boy didn't want her with him either. But I turned out alright, didn't I?"  
  
Rae laughed and answered, "That's debatable, Gidget!"  
  
"Ah, shuddup! I'll be careful, ya know I will. And Rae? No going to Papa wid the fact that Brooklyn and Harlem are gettin' close."  
  
"Fine. And ya know that I mean careful in more than one way, right? You know I don't think it's right for people, you especially, to be having sex before yer married… and especially at your age…"  
  
"I know, Rae. I'm not gonna let anything happen to my, but I can't promise you anything about sex. My decision, not yours. Sorry." And with that, she slid down the stair railing and dashed out of the building.  
  
***  
  
That night around the Conlon dinner table, Maire tried to pretend nothing was wrong, that she had nothing more important on her mind than a poker game and the headlines. Spot knew something was wrong, because she was so like him he could pick her slightest moods. However, he knew he couldn't say anything about it, because she was a leader in her own right and could solve it on her own. Then again, he thought she was concerned about the turf war, and never thought it might be love.  
  
Maire's mind was torn between thoughts of Gollum and trying to keep a normal façade for her family. Caleb was nattering (A/N had to use that word) about something he had done during the day. Dimly Maire caught "Alice in Wonderland" and "reading." –Mother must be reading him Alice in Wonderland- Maire thought, and went back to counting seconds. She pushed the food around on her plate till Singah looked at her exasperatedly.  
  
"Maire, if you aren't going to eat it, go upstairs. You're making me nervous just sitting there fidgeting." Maire gratefully obeyed, tossing her food onto Caleb's plate and her plate into the washbasin. She ran up the stairs to her private room… the room all Brooklyn leaders had, the room that had once been Spot's.  
  
Flopping on her bed, she looked at the watch around her neck. It read 7:43. –Damn! Almost three hours still!- She sighed. Three whole hours… God, what if Crow wanted to talk or do something? She had to get this over with as soon as possible. Just then, a knock came at the door. "What?" Hades voice came through, muffled but distinct (A/N is that possible?).  
  
"Hey Maire- we need to talk."  
  
"Aight, come on in." Hades jiggled the door handle ineffectively… it was locked. Maire groaned and went to open the door. Hades came in and the girls sat on Maire's bed. "So, whaddaya need, Hades?" Maire asked.  
  
"Da guys is wonderin'… What are ya gonna do about Patch? Some a her newsies, not our-her newsies, but her-her newsies, snuck in an worked over Bean… he's in pretty bad shape- they jus' found him and brought him in."  
  
"Bean? He's jus' a little kid! He's what, 8, 9? Jesus. We gotta end this, jus' go in there and wipe Patch and her little girlfriend out. Soon. We'll get the leaders together in three days and plan. Now go get Crow, I need to talk to him. And get Mama to see to Bean if she isn't already." Hades nodded to her leader and left. A minute later, Crow entered.  
  
"Hades said you wanted to talk to me?" Crow walked towards Maire, expecting her to kiss him. When she gently pushed him away, he was confused (A/N Crow iddin't dat smaht…) and hurt, but figured she had a reason. Neither of them knew the Unknown was watching them through Crow's mind, looking for a way to get to Maire. Maire motioned for him to sit in the only chair in the room, while she sat on her bed.  
  
"Crow, dis thing, us I mean, well, it ain't gonna work out. I like you, I like you a lot, but… it ain't… it ain't special."  
  
"I don' get it…(A/N He's really stupid, iddin't he… wait… he's male, question answered.) Whaddaya mean it ain't special? I love you Maire…" his voice faded as he saw the pained look she gave him. "But I guess, I guess you don' feel the same way." He nodded as she did. "Well den, that's it, ain't it. Over. It was great while it lasted, Maire."  
  
"Look, Crow, I'se sorry, but…"  
  
Crow's eyes widened a bit as he realized the implications of her statement. "Oh, so it ain't just not 'special,' it's someone else, too. Lemme guess…" he pretended to think. "It's that guy, Gollum." She nodded almost unnoticeably, but he caught the movement. "I shoulda known. Well, have fun wid him. Bye, Maire." He rose and left the room.  
  
But before he shut the door, he turned and looked at her. "Spot isn't gonna like dis, ya know…" he said softly and with a cruel intent, and shut the door.  
  
Maire fell backwards onto her bed crying. She cried until 10:30, then, when she was sure no one was watching her, she washed her face of it's tears, and snuck out on her way to the docks and Gollum. But someone was watching- the Unknown had flipped the mental switch. Crow was under her control now. Miles away, the Unknown grinned. Let the games begin.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: FINALLY!!! I've been sooo busy, and it's not even letting up till next Wednesday… argh… so chapter 9 won't be up for a while… SORRY! Luv ya all, especially if you review…!!! So just click the link and REVIEW!!! 


	11. POLL

POLL!!!!!  
  
OK, I'm really stuck on chapter. Ya know Maire and Gollum are gonna get it on, but they aren't being good little newsies and being discreet about it. They want sex. In detail. So I need to know, skip past it entirely or write a NC-17 chapter. After that, it will be back to PG-13/R stuff… So vote in a review… Porn or No!!!  
  
  
  
LUV YA ALL!!!  
  
Ciao Bella!  
  
~Singah 


	12. Sex. The point of this one is sex.

A/N: AND Finally, the smut can begin! I thought this was gonna happen chapters ago! But I guess not… I know Gollum wanted it in the DO, but Maire didn't want to cheat on Crow. But she's not any more, so let the smutfest begin!!!  
  
A/N Part 2: This is SMUT… fluff, sex, etc. Easily offended people, DO NOT READ! Rae, this means you A LOT!! RATED NC-17!!!  
  
A/N Part 3: For those of you still planning on reading this chapter, this is my first attempt at writing smut. So be gentle in your reviews please!!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Gollum paced impatiently beneath Maire's vacant throne. This was where she had meant… Wasn't it? What if she meant some other docks!? His thoughts ran on until he heard a softer footstep. He whirled into a fighting crouch. Then he heard an even softer giggle.  
  
"Gollum? It's me…" He relaxed and answered as softly.  
  
"Maire… I wasn't sure… I mean, why'd ya…" He was cut off by a pair of lips covering his own. –Well, that kinda answers that!- Maire pulled back. "… want to see me?" he finished.  
  
She giggled again, and this time he could hear the nervousness in her voice.  
  
"Well, isn't it obvious?" Maire asked, and began kissing his neck. "I wanted to see you again."  
  
"But why here, so late… away from everyone?" Gollum was slightly taken aback by her manner. Not that he didn't like it, but…  
  
"Because if we had gone somewhere public, we couldn't do anything." Maire went back to kissing him, and he answered her kiss for kiss. But when she started to unbutton his shirt, he broke off the makeout.  
  
"Maire, ya sure ya wanna do this, and here?" He asked softly.  
  
"Whaddaya mean?" She asked fiercely. "Don't you want to?"  
  
"Of course I do… I love you… but, Maire, here? On the docks?" Maire looked around.  
  
"Oh… I see what you mean… Come on, I know somewhere we can go." She grabbed his hands and led him towards the very warehouse that her parents had first made love.  
  
***  
  
In Harlem, Vision was the sole waking person in the entire LH. She knew where Gollum had gone, and whom he was with. In her minds eye, she watched the couple race across Brooklyn to a building and go inside. Once they were in, she shut them out of her mind. No need to watch them.  
  
***  
  
Once they were in the warehouse and had shut the door, Maire threw herself at Gollum, kissing him and unbuttoning his shirt. His hands moved up her body and under her shirt, then out of it to remove it. They broke apart long enough to pull off their undershirts, and began kissing again. Tongues dancing, they met skin to skin, and still didn't feel close enough.  
  
Maire slipped her hands into the waist of Gollum's pants and slid them off; he reciprocated. Underwear came off next, and they were as close as close could be. Gollum gently laid them down, and began stroking her body, kissing her breasts. She groaned, demanding a firmer touch. He slipped the head of his swollen penis into her wet entrance.  
  
He looked at her with love in his eyes, asking, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Instead of replying with her voice, she bucked her hips, slamming into him and forcing him into her. A sharp flash of pain heralded the loss of her virginity, then a burst of pleasure as Gollum began moving inside her. Before he lost all coherent thought, the simple words "I guess so" ran through Gollum's mind.  
  
He started out slow, thrusting gently in and out of Maire, but when she clawed at his back and bucked under him, he sped up. Obviously Maire liked it hard. Plunging into her, he felt himself drawing closer to orgasm, and from the sound of Maire's harsh breathing and cries of ecstasy, she was too. Gollum shoved as far into her as possible, pulled nearly all the way out, and with a harsh cry, sheathed himself to the hilt.  
  
Maire came, screaming his name in a flood of passion and pleasure. Feeling her come around him, Gollum followed suit, shooting his young semen deep into her body. Maire, still lost in bliss, caught his lips in a deep kiss, searching the depths of his mouth with her tongue. Breaking the kiss, Gollum withdrew, causing Maire to shudder with the last vestiges of passion. Reaching for their clothes and finding a blanket instead, he pulled it over them. Wriggling to stay as close to his warmth as possible, Maire fell asleep, her face losing all traces of the hard leader and passionate lover she was.  
  
Gollum wondered just how young she really was. She looked nearly 16 when she was awake and in leader mode, but when she slept, she looked all of 14. Eventually, all his thoughts left him, and he joined Maire in sleep.  
  
***  
  
Crow, under orders from the Unknown, went straight to Spot after he lost sight of Maire. Knocking on the door of the room Spot shared with Singah, he stood respectfully, waiting to be answered. Singah came to the door.  
  
"What is it, Crow?" Singah may have been past her prime, but she was well aware of the fact that Crow was as dumb as 2 sticks- wait, make that three sticks, all uneven lengths [1].  
  
"Um, I need to talk to Spot, privately?"  
  
-Yeah, this one's dumb.- Singah thought to herself. "Alright, hold on." She turned and gestured to Spot, who came to the door and stepped outside. Singah shut the door behind them to give them some privacy.  
  
"What is it, Crow?" (A/N Repetitive much?)  
  
"It's Maire, sir. Maire ran off a few minutes ago. Thought you'd like to know, cause she was actin' real strange earlier, after she talked wid dat guy Gollum. I think she might be in trouble."  
  
"Really?" Spot wasn't too worried about Maire normally, but anything involving Harlem made him nervous. "Aight, den, you're comin' wid me. Show me which way she went, an' we'll try an find her."  
  
Crow nodded and led the way out of the LH. They made their way into the streets of Brooklyn. Crow-the-moron led the way until he couldn't remember anything (A/N must not have been very far…). Spot took over.  
  
"The first place I'd look is this warehouse." Spot led the way to the warehouse that had once been unofficially his and was now unofficially Maire's. Reaching it and opening the door, Spot was taken aback at the site that confronted his eyes.  
  
There was his precious daughter, asleep on the same bed he and her mother had first had sex, with the one boy he had hoped she would never be attracted to.  
  
  
  
  
  
[1] Thanks to Puss in Boots, from Twice Upon a Time. *snorts* Only copy of Puss in Boots I can stand.  
  
HIT THE LINK AND REVIEW DAMMIT 


End file.
